


A night for realizations

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Abuse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kara realizing Mon's abuse, Protective Lena Luthor, dealing with emotional abuse, kara saving an abuse victim, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: PLEASE CHECK TAGS BEFORE READING TRIGGER WARNINGKara has unbeknownst to her been dealing with the after math of abuse, she has been denying it for a long while but when she is forced to come face to face with a woman who went through something near exactly the same as her she realizes just what it did to her.bad summary it's 1 am and I just finished this





	A night for realizations

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight sooo there's most certainly going to be errors but I'm to out of it to see them right now go easy on me, I hope I handled this well. It partially reflects an experience I had with the realizing the abuse of my past.

Kara was laying in bed staring up at the ceiling, with Lena right beside her fast asleep. The last few weeks had been harder for her, it was like something in her gut was telling her that thing’s weren’t right. It was as if there was something at the back of her mind haunting her just out of reach. That something had been keeping her away from Lena, and she hated it; hated that for some reason she was terrified, of what she wasn’t sure. Lena rolled over more and leaned onto Kara’s chest. 

“What’s wrong?” Lena’s voice was groggy, and obviously exhausted yet it was still full of care and worry.

Kara gave Lena a soft smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “nothing, nothing’s wrong. I just can’t sleep that’s all.” 

“Why don’t I trust that?” Lena was now semi alert, she looked more worried than before. She sat up and leaned back against the bed’s headboard, she looked down at Kara, she knew that Kara hadn’t been sleeping the last few nights. Kara was keeping more to herself, and at times acting odd, but Lena passed it off, she knew it wasn’t purposeful; there was something that Kara needed to figure out and until then Lena doubted that Kara would be able to be herself again. 

Lena had her suspicions on what caused it, most notably Mon-el and how he treated her. She recognized the way Kara was acting, it was the way an unknowing victim of abuse acted. She had seen it a handful of times in other people, but never in someone she loved so much. The few times she had brought up Mon-el’s treatment of Kara she shut down and changed the subject, Lena knew well enough that it would only hurt Kara to push her into talking about it so she let it go.

She began running her fingers through Kara’s hair and gently massaging Kara’s scalp trying to do what little she could to help get her girlfriend to fall asleep. It took a good few minutes before Kara’s eyes started drifting closed. When the blonde finally succumbed to sleep Lena could tell it wasn’t the nice peaceful kind. Kara was restless everynight in her sleep; that was the reason Lena was staying with her, to help Kara through it. They weren’t exactly living together, more like temporarily staying together until Kara could sleep on her own again. 

It wasn’t ideal, in fact it got hard at moments because often Lena would have to rush to her apartment in the mornings after the two of them woke up and she would have to prepare in a rush there. Going back and forth between her place and Kara’s wasn’t easy but seeing Kara be able to sleep through the night again was worth it. Lena let herself slid back down into bed and snuggle into Kara finally relaxing against her girlfriend. 

Just as Lena began to let sleep overtake her Kara shot up, and she was out of bed in the blink of an eye. If it was anyone else Lena would be worried but she knew exactly why Kara was getting up, someone needed supergirl. Kara wouldn’t say no to that, no matter how little sleep it meant her getting she wasn’t going to allow anyone to get hurt when she could help. Kara used her superspeed to get into her costume, she was tired and a bit slower than usual but she still made good time. She sped over to the edge of her bed and layed a quick kiss on Lena’s forehead before going out the window. 

The night air was cold, it woke her up some. She probably wasn’t truly needed this time she had only been woken by the sound of a woman asking to see supergirl, it wasn’t a scream for help, it was just a simple request. Maybe she was just trying to avoid sleep, sleep always brought dreams that she couldn’t quite remember yet they always left her scared and feeling near sick. It was always harder waking up then it was getting to sleep, it was odd and she hated that she couldn’t pinpoint why. 

Shaking off her thoughts Kara searched for the voice that had woken her up, it took a few moments before she heard the woman grumble something under her breath and immediately Kara knew where to go. 

Landing next to a park bench Kara approached the woman she was around Lena’s age. She was holding her phone and chewing on her bottom lip, she was debating something Kara could tell. As she took a step forward the woman’s head shot up and she looked towards Kara.

“Supergirl” it was said half in amazement half in surprise. Kara looked the woman over instinctively, she was checking for any wounds any signs that the woman had been in danger, she found none though. 

“Who did you expect? Batman? He doesn't usually answer when people call supergirl.” Kara raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to the woman, she set an arm on the bench and looked up at the sky, she was waiting for the woman to say something to give her a reason to stay. 

“I didn’t think you would actually come, I’m sorry for wasting your time like this,” There was something in the way the woman apologized that hit Kara in the gut, it was so familiar and she hated it. 

“Well I can’t know if it’s a waste of my time until you tell me why you called.” Kara sat down next to the woman, trying to keep from scaring her off, something in Kara told her that this woman was skittish. 

“I guess, we'll first my name’s Jay, you might as well know that, but I called you because of my boyfriend, more like something said about my boyfriend.” Kara looked at the woman skeptical of her, if she had just been called for relationship advice then it had been no reason to leave Lena in the middle of the night. 

“What about your boyfriend?” Kara figured she may as well follow through she was not about to get up and leave Jay on her own after coming all the way across town to answer her. 

“I-I think he’s been abusing me, emotionally I mean.” she put her head in her hands she was nervous and obviously scared, Kara layed a gentle hand on her back and waited for Jay to be ready to continue. “I keep trying to get away from him and the relationship but it just keeps coming back and I don’t know I just can’t escape him.” 

“By can’t escape him do you mean he stalks you or do you mean that you can’t escape feelings for him? I can do something about the stalking I don’t have much in the way of helping escape feelings.” 

“It’s not the feelings though, I think I could get away from those if I tried, what i mean is him, a few weeks ago we broke up and the next night he broke into my apartment, he had lived with me for awhile but he knew he wasn’t supposed to be there and I had asked him to stay away yet there he was and I had to listen to him talk about how I was breaking him and hurting him and how he loved me.” Jay’s voice was shaking, she was close to tears, or maybe an outburst of anger.

Kara felt some whell up in her as well, memories of her and Mon-el’s break up went through her mind, memories of him saying he loved her and the guilt she felt after it. Her chest tightened, and she felt a tear in her eye, she fought it back and brushed it off though. It was a bac coincidence that was all. Mon-el wasn’t the love of her life but he wasn’t abusive like the guy Jay was or had been with. 

“I remember when we started dating I had to keep telling him to respect me, but he never really did he always apologized and sometimes he would even cry. He always seemed so sorry when ever he did it; he was just charming and seemed so kind even when he was horrible. I know I gave him too many chances, I think he just kept pushing me to forgive him pushing me to believe that it was my fault for putting so much pressure on him to be better. It was my fault wasn’t it?” Jay looked up at Kara hoping that the hero would give her some sort of advice; hoping that Kara would give her the answer she needed.

“It’s not your fault, he chose to use you, he walked all over you and made you feel bad for his failures, It’s not you.” Kara was trying to ignore all the memories flowing through her mind, all the parallels between what this woman was going through and what Kara herself had gone through. 

“He-he just I don’t know if I love him or if I am just in love with the idea of love. He treats me so badly sometimes but then he’s so sweet and I don’t know I just I can’t with it anymore. We broke up today and I’m scared to go back to my apartment incase he’s there again.” Jay was shaking now, she was terrified. Her heart was racing and she had tears in her eyes, Kara knew she could not leave Jay without a safe place to stay. 

“Don’t go back then, not for a while,” Kara said it with full supergirl authority, she had a plan, she was going to make sure this woman was safe from her ex. 

“I have to I don’t have anywhere else to go, I don’t want my friends to know I can’t go to them, and I Don't have money for a hotel or anything,” Jay was looking up at the hero confused and scared.

“I have it covered, stay here I’m going to make a call and then we are going to get you to a nice hotel where you can stay until I can get my friend in the police department to make sure that your ex never bothers you again.” Kara waited for Jay to nod before she stepped away from her to make the call. 

It took four minutes for her to arrange it all, she was going to set up Jay in one of national cities nicer hotels, the expenses would be covered and she would have security. She would be safe there, and while she was Kara would be able to find a way to try and stop Jay’s ex from harassing her again, she couldn’t go to the police with the story not unless Jay was alright with it, and she couldn't just ask Alex to make the man disappear after all she did not even know his name, yet. She would do this herself she would go and scare him, not hurt him or anything although part of her wanted to after seeing the state Jay was in. 

This wasn’t something she usually did, she had never actually had anyone ask her to help them escape abuse. She knew Kal had dealt with these situations a few times, one time a boy had been so desperate to be saved from his abusive father he had painted their crest on the house to try and get the man of steels attention. Kara now knew why Kal didn’t talk about these rescues, they weren’t alway his story to tell. 

By the time Kara finally had her plan and everything else sorted out and was finally ready to take Jay to the hotel it was past 3 am. Kara had stayed with this woman for over an hour. 

“You good to go? I can grab you some clothes from your apartment if you need me to.” Kara gave the younger woman a comforting smile, she didn’t want to push Jay into letting her into her apartment but she did want to make sure the woman had clothes to wear for the next few days. 

“Yeah, how are we going to get to the hotel though?” 

“We fly of course,” Kara barely gave the woman a chance to process her words before she swept her up and began flying them towards their destination. She heard Jay let out a small squeak then a laugh as she got used to the sensation of flying. 

Kara always enjoyed flying people even strangers, she always liked the way that people would instantly be happier, that they would look at the world from the sky with like it was a marvel. There was a magic to flying that never seemed to diminish, something about it always brought joy, unless the person she was flying with was scared of heights that was a completely different story. 

Kara dropped down right in front of Irridescent the most prestigious hotel in national city, it is also one of many hotels owned by Lena Luthor, which meant that Kara was able to get Jay a free stay for a while. 

“I’m staying here? You must be at the wrong place there’s no way I can stay here!”

“Believe it, you are staying here, a friend of mine owns the place you will be able to stay for free for a while until we can make sure you are safe, you just have to help us help you; go on in and George there will help you to your room, I can run and get you some clothes from your home if it is alright with you?” 

Jay gave Kara her address and told her where the spare key was hidden, Kara headed on her way, she was pushing her speed towards it's limits. After all it was getting late and she was desperately hoping to get home and get rid of the memories swirling around in her head. When Kara arrived at the front door of Jay’s home something was off, the door was slightly ajar. Kara floated in in order to keep from allerting who ever had intruded to here presence. 

She could hear a man moving around in what she assumed was Jay’s bedroom; she super sped up the stairs and into the room. She found herself looking at a tall man, he had his hair spiked up in all directions and he had a five o'clock shadow. He looked irritated as he continued searching the room he was so focused on finding whatever he was looking for that he did not even notice the presence of national cities hero. 

Kara decided to be proactive and stop him from trashing anymore of Jay’s home. Kara grabbed his hand as he went to pull open another drawer in the dresser. He looked at her anger flashing in his eyes and swung his free hand hitting Kara with what she assumed would be a solid hook if it had actually hit. She would have let him simply hit her but she didn’t feel like dealing with the man whining about having broke his hand by hitting her. 

“I know for a fact that you don’t live here, and I know that you shouldn’t be her so you have five seconds to explain before you find yourself at the nearest precinct.” Kara arched an eyebrow and tightened her grip on the man’s arm. 

“I I’m Jay’s boyfriend, she lets me come over all the time I’m allowed her, I just was getting some money,” Kara felt anger flare up in her she suddenly had the urge to squeeze his arm tight enough to break it, she didn’t though. 

“From the conversation I had with Jay you shouldn’t be here,” Kara said with a deadly tone to her voice.

“I can be here anytime, it makes me happy and Jay wants me to be happy.” suddenly a switch went off in Kara’s head, it wasn't the man’s voice she heard saying the words it was Mon-el, it was him complaining in her kitchen about how she should do what makes him happy. It was him talking about how women on daxam wanted to please him. 

Kara saw red, and before she even thought through what she was doing she was flying out of the house with the man, she dropped off at the 22 precinct down the road handcuffed with a note. Part of her knew if she had spent another second with the man she would have hurt him. Kara felt her chest constrict, and tears come to her eyes, her breathing became erratic. SHe shook her head trying to clear her head trying to stop herself from thinking about how Mon-el had done the same to her, and had tricked her into thinking it was love.

She sped in and out of Jay’s house simply grabbing a bag of clothing closing the door and flying full speed back to the hotel. In normal circumstances she would have stayed and talked to Jay again but she couldn’t she needed to get home, she needed to be home that second, so she dropped the bag in Jay’s room before anyone could see. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara flew through the window to her bedroom and flopped herself on the now empty bed, she let herself stop fighting the memories then. She stopped fighting against all the evidence, and she let the tears fall, she let herself cry for all that he had put her through, and for all that she lost while she had been with him rather than being happy. 

“You know usually when you wake me up at 3 am it’s not to ask-” Lena stopped mid sentence as she walked into the room. She dropped the glass of water that was in her hand and rushed to Kara’s side. 

Lena pulled Kara into her lap and held her tight, “sweetie, what happened, are you alright?” Lena was running her hand through Kara’s hair while the other rubbed her back trying to soothe her distraught lover. 

“He abused me, Mon-el the whole time, he used me and--” the rest of Kara’s sentence was muffled as she hugged onto lena’s shoulder for dear life.

“I’m so sorry Kara, I’m so sorry, but you’re safe now I won’t let him or anyone else hurt you like that again,” Lena held the kryptonian close doing her best to keep her own breathing calm so that Kara would calm down herself. “Is there anything you need me to do now? Anything that can help?” 

“Just hold me please, just hold me,” Lena held on tighter and pulled her fully onto the bed. 

“I’ve got you and I’m not letting go”


End file.
